First Time
by caskettlover86
Summary: A collection of Caskett first times. This is my first time writing fan fiction so I hope it doesn't suck too bad!


**Title: First Time**

**Summary: A collection of Caskett first times. This is my first time writing fan fiction so I hope it doesn't suck too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

First time Clubbin'

Other than being undercover, Castle & Beckett had never been to a club together. This would be the first time they went with their friends, as a couple. Castle was quite excited, remembering the last time they were in a club together. The way Beckett looked in that skin tight black dress, dancing against him. Of course, it had all been a ruse then, being undercover for a case. This time was different though. No case, no act. Also, this time, he would actually be allowed to touch her.

When Lanie had mentioned a double date, this wasn't quite what Kate had envisioned, but now that everyone knew about their relationship, she figured it wouldn't be a bad idea. This was what normal couples did, after all. They hadn't really been on a lot of public dates, in fear of Gates seeing them out somewhere and discovering their relationship. Since she found out however, there was no point in hiding from the outside world anymore.

So here they were. Loud music, a crowded dance floor, and alcohol. Kate rarely cut loose and when she did, it was typically in a bed or some other flat surface with Castle being the only one seeing her "wild side". It wasn't a secret though that she knew how to move her body in time with music. Of course with a body like that, how could she not?

When they arrived, it took them a few minutes to locate Lanie &Espo, who were already grinding on the dance floor. When Lanie spotted them, she grabbed Espo and the four of them headed to find an unoccupied table. After locating one off to the side of the dance floor, Castle &Espo headed to the bar to grab some drinks for them all.

"Damn, girl. I'm surprised you & Castle were able to make it past the front door of his loft with you looking like that." Lanie said once the boys were gone. "It wasn't easy, I'll say that much. I had to fix my lipstick 3 times on the way here." Kate said with a small smirk.

A few minutes later, the boys returned with the drinks. Kate had the next day off so Castle had a few plans for how this night was going to go. Kate, it seemed, knew what he was thinking and didn't object as she downed her shot of tequila. "So, Castle, we gonna dance or are you just gonna try to get me drunk all night?" Kate asked the writer. "Why Detective, I thought you'd never ask." He replied with a small smile.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Castle couldn't keep his hands off her hips as she was already moving to the music. Once they found a reasonable amount of space on the floor, she turned around and placed her hands on his chest. With the music pounding in his ears, there really wasn't much point in trying to make conversation with her. Of course with her looking like _that_ and moving like _that_, he wasn't sure he could form a coherent sentence anyway.

She was wearing tight, dark denim jeans that looked like they were painted on, with a red tank top and of course stilettos. It didn't matter to Rick what she had on, she could be wearing a potato sack for all he cared. She was beautiful in anything, or as he preferred, nothing. He wasn't really all that great of a dancer but he didn't need to be. He pretty much stood there as she did all the work, she put his hands in all the right places and kept her eyes on his the entire time. The only time she broke eye contact was when Lanie &Espo showed up beside them.

It's like they were glued together, neither one removing their hands from the other if they could help it. As the night went one, they alternated between the bar and the dance floor. Lanie & Espo were pretty lit halfway through the night and looked like they could use a room a couple times on the dance floor. Kate was slightly buzzed and Castle could see that gleam in her eyes.

Eventually they all decided it was time to call it a night and Castle, for one was glad for that. He could barely concentrate on anything other than how Kate looked in those jeans and how he couldn't wait to get them off of her once they got home. They hailed a cab and Castle gave the driver the address to his loft since they would be alone for the night.

Once they were on their way, Kate's hands began to roam his body. By the time they reached their destination, they were both so wound up that Castle almost jumped her right there in the elevator. While Castle was fumbling to get his key in the lock, Kate put her lips as close to his ear as possible without making contact and whispered "Now I'm gonna show you some of my more flexible dance moves Mr. Castle."

**A/N: Like I said, my first time writing so I know it probably sucks. Leave some feedback so I'll know if I should continue this. Thanks.**


End file.
